Behind closed doors
by rebeccag239
Summary: One shot set during Dance with somebody . Will and Emma are seen kissing in her office by Rachel who wants to tell the rest of New Directions.


I do not own Glee or anything to do with it. That belongs to Ryan Murphy and FOX

Just a small one shot based on the kissing scene in Emma`s office in `Dance with somebody`. I started thinking what would have happened if some of New Directions saw them. I know this is tagged wemma but it is told through Rachel as she is the one who saw them. Hope that is ok.

Behind closed doors

"Ok" Will murmured as he leant in for another kiss. Emma nodded and smiled as Will went in again for another kiss. He forgot that the windows and walls in Emma`s office were made of glass and that students could see them, he was just so happy that Emma had agreed to see Mr Lavender and to talk about moving the wedding to May. Emma giggled as his lips brushed against hers as Will swooped in for another kiss. Meanwhile Rachel Berry was on her way to the library, books in one hand and her cell phone in the other

"I'll just be a minute Kurt I just have to do something…." Rachel stopped in mid-sentence as she walked past Miss Pillsbury's office and saw something she thought she would never see at McKinley High, Mr Schue and Miss P draped over one another like a couple of teenagers. Rachel froze, her cellphone to her ear as she dashed back down the corridor and clasped herself to the wall.

"Kurt" she hissed" You won't believe what I have just seen"

"Cooter" Kurt replied "Because Blaine said he might come back this weekend and visit us. And beside Finn might need some acting tips"

"Not Cooter Kurt" Rachel muttered "No I saw Miss P and Mr Schue making out in her office. Kinda scandalous" she grinned. She couldn't wait to tell Finn.

"Rachel they are both grown adults. Now are you going to meet me at my locker" Kurt sighed. Rachel glared at her cellphone.

"I`m coming" she replied as she clicked her phone off and headed in the direction of Kurt`s locker but on the way there she bumped into Brittany and Santana who were still giggling about their duet

"Santana!" Rachel shouted and Santana turned around to face the petite brunette

"Oh hey dwarf" Santana snarled looking at Rachel.

"Look Santana we have been fighting for over three years. We are graduating soon and I would like us to at least be friends before we graduate. I have thought of a great Whitney song for us to sing" Rachel beamed. Santana stood there and thought for a minute

"Ok" she replied "But only because I want to improve before I move away. This doesn't mean we are friends" she glared at Rachel crossing her arms.

"Also do you want to know something I have just seen" Rachel beamed. Santana and Brittany glanced at one another

"What…" Santana said slowly as the trio made their way into the empty choir room and sat on three chairs that were placed ready for Glee club that afternoon.

"I saw Mr Schue and Miss Pillsbury in her office making out!" Rachel started to say but was interrupted by Santana

"Woah woah woah I did not come here to hear about our choir director making out with his fiancée" Santana shook her head while Brittany nodded "I mean as great as it is they are now engaged and I wish them all the best, 2 adults getting it on does not float my boat. You know what I mean" she glanced at Rachel smoothing down her Cheerios uniform and placing an arm around Brittany who smiled softly.

"Oh" Rachel replied her eyes dropping to the floor focusing on a piece of dirt that seemed to have made its way there.

"Anyway me and Brit here have a hot date with the cafeteria. See you in glee practise later on" Santana replied as she and Brittany walked out of the room. Rachel shook her head as she remained on the chair

"Nobody wants to hear my gossip" she pouted as she remained on the chair, not noticing Will walk into the room

"Oh hey Rachel" Will`s smile beamed from the time he had spent with Emma "Your early" he replied

"I was just thinking about what Whitney song I was going to sing. The star spangled banner was too difficult" Rachel shook her head

"Oh well I`m sure you will find one" Will smiled opening his briefcase up. Rachel nodded "So I heard you mentioning gossip" Will smiled

"N-No one" Rachel murmured. She didn't want to tell Mr Schue that she had spotted him and Miss Pillsbury kissing. It might put him off doing it again and Rachel knew what being in love was like. She experienced the same feelings with Finn. Will nodded but didn't look convinced

"NYADA are coming soon" Rachel replied "I have a few songs planned but I don't know which is the best one to use"

"I'm sure you will choose wisely Rachel. You always do" Will added on. Rachel blushed and looked down at the ground

"I said I would meet up with Kurt so I better get going. I'll see you in Glee Mr Schue" Rachel replied before she walked out the room at a pace. Will smiled softly as he checked his cellphone and realised Emma had texted him

**Hey sweetie. Can't wait for you to come home. I'm sure that sneak attack has put me in a good mood. Enjoy glee and I'll see you later **

**I love you **

**Em **

(Will gave a soft sigh as he placed his cellphone back in his briefcase and continued to sort through music for whatever Whitney song the kids wanted to do next. But most of all he couldn't wait to get back to the apartment and to his beautiful fiancée Emma)

Sorry if the ending was a bit lame I wasn't really sure how to finish it. And I also apologise if it's a bit short. I should get going with another fic sometime soon but with time not on my side it's a bit hard.


End file.
